Forced into a New Life
by No longer exsists
Summary: Robin has been captured by Slade! Slade tortures him, and makes him forget batman and the teen titans! What will happen next? I suck at summaries! Later I may take OCs. I need one review per chapter though! Non graphic torture/rape.
1. Chapter 1

**Idea for this story comes from ColdFireDragon! I really hope they don't mind! If you do, PM and this story will be removed! Sorry about all the POV changes, and one review per chappie please! If you have an idea, then send them in via review, and there may later on be OC's. Thanks for taking the time to read this story! **

** -Arisu Wonder**

-3rd Person Limited POV-

As Robin came into wakefulness, a desire to move exploded over him. He was strripped of his gloves, and his boots. His comfortable suit was now hard to move-not that he could- and breath in. As his urge to move overwhelmed him, tears filled his eyes and as he cried, he suddenly realizes his mask wasn't soaking up his tears like normal. His overflowing tears flowed down his face and he thinks (Bruce! Oh no... What's wrong...with me?...Why am I... panicking?...) as he turns his head to wipe his tears on his uniform, he catches a glance of his reflection, and his heart freezes. That was not his uniform. (Slade! Oh ... Nonononono). He begins to hyperventilate. As he gasps, his crystalized sky blue eyes, squeeze shut and he whimpers, when he hears someone taking light steps towards him.

"My little Dickie-Bird. I've been waiting for you-" he in a mockery of parental love, strokes Dick's forehead of his sweaty bangs "You know... I have a gift for you."

"I don't w-w-want anyth-th-thing from you. Wha-what did y-y-you gi-gi-give me?"

"A modified fear toxin" he walks out of Dick's line of sight. "And I think that you'll like my gift, Apprentice?"

"I'm not you're Apprentice. G-g-g-go away. I'll n-n-n-never joi-oi-join you"

As Slade came into view, Dick's breath caught in his throat.

"You don't have a choice."

"P-p-p-please n-n-n-n-no! P-p-p-please!"

Slade just ignores him as he carefully wiped the sweat of Dick's forehead, in a resemblance of love. In a sickeningly horrible show of "love" he plants a -suppose to be- calming, parental kiss on Dick's forehead. The he grips the long hair of Dick's and sighs. He would have to cut it. Oh well, thats what he gets for making such a precisely skull fitting helmet, there wasn't enough space for all the gelled up hair.

(-AN: i'm to lazy to rewrite the actual haircut scene. In essence, Dick is strapped in a chair, and after washing the gel out he cut, then buzzed it in a military style cut.-)

As soon as Dick was restrapped to the table, Slade pets his bare head one last time before lifting Dick's head with a steel grip. Once Dick's head was against the backing of the steel and brass mask, Slade held his head down and connected the three metal straps keeping the mask on Dick's head. The Slade smiled added one last "parental" kiss to his forehead before starting to snap the 42 unopenable clasps that held the front to the backing. Then Slade began the process of the fingerprint locking clasps (83 to be exact) that held the mask to the collar.

"Robin, if you are good I will replace the lens made of police interrogation room glass with a clear glass one." Slade was useing a method of breaking someone through deprivation of the human senses. To complete this, the steel bottom half of his pants legs held 30 clasps each to contect to his metal boots. His sleeves from the elbow down was another piece with clasps that would contect to the gauntlet like glove he'd specially ordered for Robin. Infact the entire coustume was made of metal. Not one piece of skin was seen on Dick. Only the sounds of his breating and the view of his one terrified blue eye was showing. Of course he was also not going to speak to Robin for half a mounth, and then he woul overwelm that sense. The lens would in actualloty not come of untill he was broken. And then he would wait two weeks to be sure. He would also after that two and a half week of silence, he woulden't let Robin sleep for as long as possible, without killing him. His whole plan was to try and break Robin. If that didn't work after three months, he had plan B. And while plan B would be fun, he restrained from it at first. He liked his apprentices to control their movements themselves at fist. He would make listening to him instinctive in his apprentices.

-Half a month later- in Dick's POV until the *

The darkness is deafening, and I am utterly alone. I only feel metal, see darkness, hear silence, haven't been fed anything except through an IV, and all thee is to smell is brass and steel. I am cut off from everything. My voice box is hoarse from me screaming, and now I can't breathe without it hurting. Suddenly l, with no warning all there is, IS noise. Chatting, singing, banging. (What's Slade's game?) I relize it suddenly. He's useing Deprive, overload, and overwork. He is using cruel and unsual punishments. I can't sleep. Can't rember what silence is, light is, air feels like... The only smell is metal, and taste? What is food? Finally even the noise coulden't keep him awake, and in that sleep, Dick forgets his hero life. Only three things stick with him from those five years. Bruce, Batman and Alfred. Thats all. He is that wet clay that Slade wants to mold into his own image... The question is... Will he succeed?

Slade's POV: After the Forgetful Sleep.

I come into the room and find Dick looking around confusedly. He asks "Where am I?" In a breathy wisper. I frown. I would have to check that throat and voice box. Then something Dick says makes me want to jump for joy.

"Who am I?"

Thoose three words. I suddenly realize I need to cut the noise off. I press a button and Dick grows more confused. Then I say "Hello Dick. I am the man who adopted you after your parnets deaths. It didn't happen too long ago, and your parnets and I were good friends. It's terrible what Zucco did... Anyway, you Dickie, need to relize that though the papers say adopt, i bought you from the social workers. If you don't listen, there will be punishment, and that punishment will last. Be prepared. Any questions?"

Dick then says " What do I call you Then... Mr...Slade?"

I smack the mask and i can tell it bruises his skin after three months of no sun or nutrients to it.

"You will show me respect and refer to me as Master, Apprentice, got that? I am the Master you are the Apprentice never forget it."

What I hear thrills me.

"Yes...Master" I frown. He has rebellious instincts on the inside. Time for his very first punishment. Maybe a little over an hour in that suit before stripping him of that metal, with a beating, and the collar fitting. That would suffice.

"Apprentice. I'll leave you to your thoughts." I began too move away silently. It got the reaction I was expecting.

"No wait-" he tried to breathe "- I was fixing it in my mind! Please don't leave me in the Emptyness!"

I pause. Is it really that frightning? Good.

"Only for little while. You need diffrent clothes. I'll be back soon as possible. You will be punished though. You must control, and be able to process in a blink."

AN: sorry, but that's all I got! Please put ideas for the next chapter! I'll try and update soon!

-Arisu Wonder


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back and as soon as my writers block is gone, I'll post more than once a week. I hope... Shout out to my first reviewer Agune... I may have spelled that wrong... Sorry. She gave me a good idea for part of this chapter, and you'll know it when you see it! It's the one thing that was not mentioned by Slade last chapter! Finally, for any view give me a review please! It can even just be Good, or That sucked or cool, or update! Any idea off what should happen could apparently! I will give tribute! Thanks! Also I own nothing but the plot. Rest belongs to... Whoever made batman and Teen Titans! Enjoy! There may be some Arrow in this story! I just thought of how cool it would be!**

** -Arisu Wonder-**

**3rd person POV-**

**As soon as Slade slipped and made a thud, Dick brightened. He would be free soon! Slade reached over and opened the mask, as soon as it was open, Dick blinked at the sudden brightness. Slade looks at him and sighs. Even if in the suit he didn't use the muscles, they were still strong. He had made sure of it. Slade unclasped the boots and gauntlets and handed Dick a stack of new clothes-That were brass and steel but actual clothing closer to his old costume, if not less protective. Dick looked up in question, but the moment eye contact was made he was slapped. **

**"Boy, don't you EVER look me in the eye. It shows rebellion. You will only look me in th eyes if I tell you to. Understand?"**

**the answer was instantaneous **

**"Yes, Master". **

**Slade's happiness about this was hidden. Slade sighs.**

**"Even if you we're just fixing it in your brain, I still have to punish you. Half of it is done. The rest will be a little harder to heal from. Dick just nods and excepts it. Little did Slade know that one of the shots to the head will slowly begin to unlock memories. Slade looks down at Dick and says to him, **

**"Shirt off. Now."**

**Dick wordlessly complies. As soon as the shirt is off, he turns, and presents his back to Slade, because he saw the whip in his hand. Slade, in a twisted show of accuracy, spaces the fifty lashes evenly over a fourth of his back. Dick doesn't make a single noise. Finally, with the punishment done, Slade grabs the scruff of Dick's neck, and drags him to another room. As Dick falls limply to the floor, Slade kicks him in the side with less force than normal. Dick, then leaps up and put of habit cries "Tati!"**

**"What was that?"**

**"I-I-I-I'm sorry! It was some buried habit!"**

**Slade sighs. "I'll have to remind you just who you belong to now. I'll also have to give you another thing... You'll find out what later." **

**Slade then drags him down to another room, and Dick panics a little. Slade in the end watched in amusement as dick struggled with the bark collar he'd fitted him with it. Then, after cutting off his shirt, he sees Dick panic a bit when seeing the red hot iron. **

**As the iron touched him, was a scream louder than bloody Mary's. Finally, he collapsed and Slade checked his body for signs of infection. **

**Later on:**

**As Dick wakes up, he realizes he is chained in the middle of the room. He didn't have his gloves so he literally does a vertical turn, dislocates both thumbs and slips out. After reloacating them he leaves the room and hears Slade fighting someone. **

**"Queen, you've gotten better! Who's trained you?"**

**A grunt is heard, followed by a thud. **

**"The ex-assassin you use to know. Her name is Sara."**

**"Ah, well I always knew she would cause trouble." Then he calls at the top of his lungs "Dick, come and fight this man, or should, I press this button..."**

**Dick was in the room before he was finished talking.**

**"Sorry, sir, don't got a choice." Dick replies with a thick southern drawl. "Can't let them get hurt."**

**before exploding into battle.**


End file.
